Forced Together After Love
by kitcat5510
Summary: After going to help the one she loves, Hermione suddenly find's herself forced to reveal a secret she's beeing keeping for three years... since her last year at hogwarts. DracoMione DracoXHermione
1. Chapter 1

The young women with brown curls stood outside the courtrooms, she knew what she had to do and why she had to do it.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" The green eyed man next to her asked.

"I can't just let them send him to Azkaban Harry, he saved my life. I owe him." Harry sighed, he knew she was right. The girl who was practically his sister would be dead if it wasn't for that man. He ran his hand through his already messy black hair.

"I don't like this, Hermione. What he did was..."

"We all made mistakes in the War Harry. You know that." She interrupted with a sigh. Harry hated that she was doing this. After everything he had done she was still going out of her way to help him. Hermione smoothed out her straight black pencil skirt and straightened her crisp white blouse. The guard at the door eyed her but didn't say a thing. He, like so many others, wondered why she was here. Hermione herself had wondered the same thing so many times. Hermione wanted to forget what had happened in her last year of Hogwarts, to forget the main reason why she was standing outside the courtroom with her best friend by her side.

"I'm not talking about the War, Hermione." He said softly and she hung her head.

"I know and that is why I must do this."

"And I still really want to kill him." Hermione laughed softly.

"You can't Harry, or Ginny would kill you." He laughed.

"You've got that right." They both smiled. "I guess we better get this over with." Her smile fell.

"Yes." She nodded and walked towards the doors, Harry at her heels.

Slipping in to the courtroom, Hermione saw that there were loads of people in the room. She could feel the loads of different emotions all directed at man who was sitting in the middle of the room, most of them negative, but he didn't seem to care.

"Still the same arrogant bast..." Hermione shot Harry a look that shut him up. They slipped in two seats at the back, Hermione unable to tear her eyes away from the man lounging in the prisoner's chair. The skin on her left hip tingling like it always did these days when she saw him. His hand twitched on the armrest of the chair. He knew she was here, she knew he knew. She rubbed the skin that was tingling. "Are you alright?" Harry hissed she nods.

"Just..." Harry nodded.

"I understand." He gave her a quick one armed hug. He understood what was wrong he had seen it with his own two eyes. He let her go and turned his attention back to the man in the chair.

"You're not the most trust worthy person in this room." The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt snapped.

"I'm pretty sure my darling wife would confirm my story." The man drawled.

"You have no wife, we've been over this!"

"Oh I do... and she's sitting in this room." Whispers started flying around the room.

"Impossible!" Percy Weasley snapped from next to the minister. Harry shot a side way's look at Hermione; she was biting her bottom lip hard.

"Silence!" The Minister roared. "We have been ever so patient with you, but this is ridiculous."

"Ask her to step forward if you don't believe me." The Minister shook his head.

"Enough of your lies" Percy snapped. Then Hermione stood.

"It is no lie, he is married." Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hermione?" Percy sounded confused. Hermione slowly walked forward. "What? How would u know?"

"Because she is my wife idiot." The young man snapped. A gasp went around the room.

"Not possible." The minister said.

"No true." Percy shrieked at the same time.

"It is Minister." Hermione said, ignoring Percy's cry of outrage. There was another gasp.

"What proof is there of this?" Percy snapped. Hermione sighed and untucked her blouse and lifted the left side revealing an elegant M with a ribbon weaving around the legs scar on the smooth skin of her hip. The minister and Percy both gasped.

"See. I told you." A smug voice said, Hermione spun around and for the first time in three years meet the blue-grey eyes that filled her dreams. "Hello darling" Draco Malfoy drawled. "How have you been?"

The whole courtroom was in uproar. Hermione stood to the side while Harry tried to explain how her marriage had happened. Draco still lounged in the chair, cutting in to Harry's tale every now and again. He kept shooting her smug looks, which made her want to repeat what she had done in the third year and punch him in the nose, but she didn't. She knew by tomorrow this would be all over the papers. She was dreading it. Dreading all the gossip, all the questions, all the attention. She sighed sadly and noticed that Draco was released from the chair. He stretched, his arms above his head, her eyes were drawn to his chest. Even under the shirt, she could see the muscles of his chest and stomach tense and become more defined. He looked at her and flashed his cocky smile her way. Hermione quickly looked away, a blush flaring on her checks. He smirked then walked over to her, her mark tingling more as he got closer. She rubbed her mark hard, trying hard to ignore him.

"So is this how it's going to be now? You spend the rest of our lives ignoring me?" He said softly, he was standing right behind her. She swallowed. "Why did you come today, Hermione?"

"To help you." She whispered back. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But why? Don't you want me out of your life?"

"Of course not" She said. "You're my husband Draco." He trailed his hands down her back and she shivered under his touch, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you." He breathed.

"I've missed you too Draco." She cuddled close to him. He held her close and Harry watched them.

"Minister... Must you? They are happy... Don't ruin it." He pleaded.

"She broke the law Mister Potter." Draco froze, his arms tightened around Hermione protectively, she looked up at him and noticed his worried expression and she turned in his arms and cuddles closer to him. "I can't change it for her... I do wish it wasn't so but it is." Draco held her closer to him.

"Minister... They married so young, you can't..."

"Mister Potter... I can and I must." Hermione looked scared and clung to Draco. "Mister Malfoy... You know the law..."

"I do... But..." He got a sly smile on his lips. "...Hermione and I never had proper wedding... did we love... It was just me, her, Harry and Blaise... And she got her mark... No papers we're signed." Hermione and Harry nodded. "So you could say... We're only engaged." Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"If that's true... Then there was not law broken." Kingsley smiled. "Though... I'm expecting the wedding in a few months... That is my deal." They both nodded there arms still around each other. Harry let out a soft sigh. "And Miss Granger…" He stressed her name. "I expect you to move in with Mr Malfoy as soon as possible." They both looked shocked.

"But Minister…" Harry pleaded.

"Enough, Mr Potter. Miss Granger will be living with Mr Malfoy within the month, no arguments." She felt tears fill her eyes; this wasn't what she had wanted when she had come to help. Stop him from going to Azkaban, yes, being forced to live with him… she hadn't wanted that. It was too much for her.

Pulling out of his strong, warm, comforting arms she fled the courtrooms, she ignored the yells of her name. She could hear the pain and confusion from on voice. A voice that always made her heart jump, but right now, it was like a knife. Cutting her deep. She ran through the Ministry, her flat black ballet flats making a soft thump, thump as she ran. People called out to her, but she ignored everyone, she ran in to an empty lift.

"Lobby." The invisible voice said. She sobbed softly. Her heart hurt, she wanted to be back in Draco's arms, her head on his hard muscular chest listening to his heart beat. More hot salty tears rolled down her checks. She wrapped her arms around her tiny waist and flat stomach; her head hung sobbing softly, her hair hidden behind her soft brown curls.

Soon the doors dinged open and she walked out her head down tears still rolling down her checks and pattering on to her blouse. People shot her curious glances, but she just kept walking to the fires. As she got to one a voice rang out.

"Hermione!" She could hear the worry and concern in his voice, but she didn't look back at her pursuer and just stepped in to the fire. The last thing she saw were his eyes, filled with hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione tumbled out of her fireplace, on to the thick fluffy white rug that looked like a sheep's fleece. She sobbed, hiding her face in the soft material. All she could see from behind her closed eyelids were his eyes and it made her sob harder.

"Hermione?" A worried voice said. Looking up she saw her friend and roommate Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was a tall man of Italian descent with tanned skin, a mop of floppy black hair, deep dark eyes, long leg's that were clad in tight black jeans, impressive chest muscles that showed through his plain white t-shirt and a roughish smile that could make most women swoon and fall at his feet begging him to take them then and there, which was how he had got the nick name the Italian Stallion back at Hogwarts. Hermione was one of the very few women who weren't affected by Blaise's roughish charm and he had decided to take her as his little sister, even though they were not related at all.

"Oh… hey Blaise." She mumbled he covered the room in five strides of his long legs and crotched next to her.

"What happened? Did he get…..? He hasn't….. Did you get there in time?" Blaise's voice was soft and worry rang through it, after all Draco was his best friend.

"He got off…. I got there in time." He sighed happily.

"So why are you crying? Hum….?" She didn't answer him. "Is that how you're going to play it? Is it?" He challenged, she shook her head, her brown curls dancing around her face. Her eyes widened at his informs smirk that covered his lips. "You tell me… or I make you tell me." Hermione never doubted that he couldn't do it; she knew from past experiences that he could make her talk. He raised his hands. "Are you going to tell me?" She shook her head again. "Fine." He started tickling her mercilessly. Hermione squirmed, laughing like mad. Blaise smiled. "Come on tell me."

"No..." She gasped. His smirk grew and he tickled her more. She rolled on to her back as he tickled her sides, being careful not to touch anywhere inappropriate. Late time he had, by accident, she had punched him in the face, resulting in him getting a black eye, and Theo had nearly wet himself laughing when he had found out. Her shrieks of laughter rang through the flat as tears rolled fast down her checks.

"Ok… what did she do this time Blaise?" A soft voice ran out. Looking up the pair saw Theodore Nott, there other roommate, standing in the door way.

Theo was another Slytherin friend of Draco's, but just like Blaise had to sort of adopted her as a little sister. He was a few inches short of Draco and had spiky dirty blonde hair, bottomless green eyes. Like his two friends he too had an impressive set of muscles, which he was happy to show off with the tight shirts and pants he wore. He also was the third most desirable man in her year. He was behind Draco in first and Blaise in second, followed closely by Harry in forth. All three of the friends were famed for their ability's in the bed room but each had a different approach. Draco was the bad boy, dangerous, seductive and impossible to keep, Blaise was the rough, desirable , rugged, not to mention Italian, Theo was mysterious, his velvet soft voice, distant attitude and brooding nature. There was no wondered they were called the Slytherin Sex gods and Hermione was the only girl in Hogwarts to get invitation's from all three of them to join their bed's, she had turned them all down. In the past years, Hermione had come to know Theo and Blaise were a pair of teddy bears. People said they were scary but she knew they weren't. They just needed a second chance after the war. Everyone did.

"Theo… Help... Please" She panted.

"Why are you trying to tickle her to death Blaise? Now is hardly the time… With Draco possibly getting…"

"Oh Draco got off." Blaise interjected. "But I found her crying her heart out and she won't tell me why."

"Oh." Was all Theo said, before walking over and starting tickling her too. She screamed happily.

"Stop it!" She laughed. "Oh… God… I'm gonna pee!"

"Tell us what is wrong." Theo purred. "And we'll stop."

"They…. They…." She pants.

"Stop, she's talking." Blaise said and they stop.

"I… I told them….. It was the only way." She sounded sad.

"Oh…." Blaise looked at Theo.

"So what happened Mia?" Theo asked softly.

"They didn't believe me… So I showed them…" She placed her hand over her left hip. They both nodded. Understanding exactly what she was trying to say, after all they had seen the mark being carved on to her skin. They had been there when she had screamed and when she had been writhing in their best friend's. They had seen the blood that had flowed from her side in a large crimson pool staining both of the couple's clothes as Draco held her tightly in his arms weeping brokenly in to her hair begging her to forgive him. They had seen her go limp, fearing the worst, then she had raised a single hand and caressed his check, neither had seen a pair so in love that a single touch could show how much they meant to each other. Theo sighed.

"What did they say Mia?" He asked softly.

"He…He was sitting there….. Like the arrogant sod he is..." Blaise and Theo smiled slightly, that was Draco alright. "He knew I was there… I never let him see me… But he knew." She sat up pulling her knees to her chest. "They didn't believe he had a wife… I could tell they were getting angry and annoyed with him… I had to do something…"

"So you told them…" Blaise said. She nodded.

"They didn't believe me either… so I showed them." Theo looked at Blaise. "Harry tried to explain… and he came over to me…" She gets a sad smile. "He held me like he used to… like we were back in Hogwarts… then we heard Kingsley say I'd broken the law…" Blaise and Theo gasped. "His arm's tightened and I honestly believed he'd fight the whole ministry to get me out of there… I was so scared, I never wanted to leave his arms… then I heard what Kingsley said next…"

"What Mia?"

"We weren't technically married." The boys cried out in anger.

"We were there!"

"We saw you take your vows!"

"You have the Family Mark on your hip." Theo yelled. Hermione nodded.

"We're just engaged." She said sadly. The tow boys wrapped their arms around her. "We have to have the wedding in a few months and… and… and…" Her tears began again.

"What Mia?" Blaise asked softly.

"I…. have to move in with him….. Before the month ends." The boys when rigid looking at each other.

"They are trying to take her off us."

"It would appear to be like that."

"We can't allow that Theo."

"You're correct, Mia is staying here." They picked her up.

"What are you two doing!?" She wriggled, but both were taller and stronger than she was. "Boys!" She kicked her legs as they had on arm each their spare hand supporting her waist. "Put me down!"

"Sorry Mia can't do that."

"We'll loss you if we do." Blaise finished. "And we can't loose you." She chuckled.

"Yeah… I don't care if your Draco's wife… You're ours now." Theo teased.

"I think I hurt him." Theo looked at her quizzically.

"How so Mia?"

"I ran."

"Oh."

"Why did you run Mia?" Blaise asked.

"I love him… I really do… But…"

"It was all too much?" She nodded. They place her on her bed. "Relax Mia; we'll sort this for you." Blaise smiled stroking her hair as Theo spoke. She nodded again. "You just lie down and have a nice nap… Let me and Blaise sort it out." His voice had gone soft to a melodic purr, one that never failed to make her sleepy. "When you wake up everything will be sorted, promise Mia." She yawned, kicked off her shoes and curled up on her bed; Blaise got a blanket, a green blanket, and covered her with it as Theo kept lulling her to sleep with the soft sound of his voice.

She woke to the sound of voices. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione pushed off the blanket and noticed it was green.

"Bloody Slytherin's." She mumbled. Pulling off her tights, she padded to the door the voices got louder.

"I found her sobbing her heart out on to our rug!" She recognised Blaise's voice at once.

"She ran Blaise! She ran away from me." She sighed.

"That's not her fault!"

"Then who's Blaise? No one made her run!"

"She loves you… Stop being a prat!"

"Oh so you're the voice of wisdom now?"

"We care for her too, remember you asked me and Theo to stay with her… to make sure she was safe."

"I know!"

"Then stop being a prat!"

"Shut it Blaise!"

"You're not the only one who care's for her!" Blaise roared, causing Hermione to flinch. She had never heard Blaise so angry.

"Keep it down you two." Theo's voice said.

"Shut up Theo."

"Hey leave him alone."

"Stop lecturing me Blaise."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Blaise snapped.

"I said keep it down." Theo said. "You're scaring her." Both voices fell silent. "I know you can hear us, Mia." Hermione opened the door and peeked out, like a small child who had heard her parent's arguing. Theo smiled softly. "It's ok… Did we wake you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Mai." He held out his hand and she padded over taking it. She didn't look around the room; she could hear Blaise's heavy panting. Theo wrapped his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. "Hey…Hey it's ok." He smoothed her tangled mess of hair. "I'm sorry we woke you." He specks softly.

"Oh Mai…" Blaise's started, but she felt Theo shake his head.

"It is clear you do not understand how she is feeling." His arm tightened around her. "And until you do… I will not let you near her."

"You can not do that!"

"I can and I will." Theo's voice was cold and hard.

"She is mine!"

"Not yet she's not!" Fear hit Hermione as they yelled, pulling away from Theo she ran back in to her room.

"Hermione!" Blaise ran after her. He found her sobbing on her bed softly. "Hermione." His voice was soft; closing the door behind him he walked over and sat next to her. Her sobs were heart breaking, her arms where wrapped around her pillow and she ignored him. "Mai…. Please." She keeps ignoring him, he sighed and got up and walked out. She lay there sobbing. Her hair a tangled mess of brown curls. She could hear the rumble of angry male voices but she ignored them. Then they stopped, she wondered had it come to blows. Them three were all known to have awful tempers and it wouldn't surprise her if they had punched each other. Sobbing in to her pillow, she hated this. Hated feeling so weak, hated feeling like she had to be in his arms. She heard footsteps but didn't look up, lying very still.

"Please don't cry." His voice was soft. She bit her lip to she wouldn't talk to him. "Hermione… Please." She felt the bed dip as he sat next to her. She felt his hand brush through her hair, teasing out the knots. The motion relaxed her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him playing with her hair. "Come on… Please talk to me…"

"Don't want to." She mumbled.

"But you do." His fingers graved her neck causing her to shiver. "See, you want to be with me." She brushed his hand away. "Please, please stop running from me."

"I'm not running from you." She sat up and looked at him with a tearstained face. "£I would never run from you."

"Then why? I yelled your name…"

"It was too much." Her shoulder's sagged.

"I don't understand." He said softly.

"They were all looking at me, judging me, after everything… they were whispering, pointing…"

"Oh." Draco pulled her in to his arms, pressing her close to his chest. Her hot tears creating wet patches on his otherwise spot less crisp white button down shirt. "hush….. Hush love." He rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be ok."

"Of course it is He chuckled softly then tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "You're here." ." She whispered softly. He smiled then dipped his head and caught her lips in a soft, loving kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione melted in to the kiss, Draco hand caressing down her neck, across her shoulder then down her back pulling her against his chest, as her arms went around his neck and tangling in the hair at the back of his neck. He growled happily, his tongue grazing her lips. She opened her mouth and he dived right in. She pulls him closer, causing them both to fall backwards on to her bed. His warm body pressing hers deeper in to the mattress. She moans softly as his tongue explored her mouth hungrily. One hand rested on her waist, pushing her rumpled blouse up his hand skimming the M on her hip. Her back arched, the softest of moans leaving her. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and licking softly, as his fingers outlined the mark. This caused her to keen softly, he smirked against her neck.

"Mine." He mumbled, his hand gripping her hip pulling them closer together. He kept kissing down his hand's traveling up, pushing her blouse higher. He found the sweet spot were her neck meet her shoulders, she keened more as he sucked on it. "Mine." He mumbled again, his hands on her ribs just under her breasts. He nuzzles her neck, loving the smell of her. "Have they hurt you in anyway"? He mumbled she knew he was talking about Blaise and Theo.

"No." She mumbled.

"Are you getting enough food?"

"Yes." She shivered as his thumb caressed just under her breast.

"Are they taking care of you?"

"Yes."

"Have they touched you, like this?" He growled.

"There was an incident once." She mumbled he looked angry as hell.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Blaise." He growled. "It was my own fault." Confusion flashed over his face.

"How so love?" He mumbled.

"I challenged him to a pillow fight and then it turned in to a tickle fight and he accidently touched my breast."

"Which one?" Draco asked, she pointed to her left breast. Quick as a flash, Draco had her top open and was nuzzling her breast over her emerald green lace bra that he had got for her. He smirked when he saw it. "Are you wearing the matching knickers love?" He purred, she didn't answer and he smirked more before catching the edge of her skirt and ripping the side from the hem to waist line, she yelped.

"I liked this skirt." She moans at him, and then gasped as his hand touched her bare thigh.

"So smooth." He pushed the skirt to the side, revealing the matching knickers. He smirked triumphantly. She knew what happened to him when he saw her in his house colours. Suddenly an idea hit Hermione. She ran her hands down his sides; he closed his eyes happily enjoying her touch. She got to the waist band of his pants and very softly unbuttoned them; Draco didn't notice he was too busy reclaiming her left breast. Then she pushes them down revealing the fire engine red boxers she had given him the last Valentine's Day when he had given her the underwear she was wearing. She squealed in delight.

"You're wearing them." She giggled, he blushed. "Thank you." He smiled down at her.

"Will you did what you did last time I wore them?" He gave her a cheeky grin which she returned.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Blaise drawled lazily from the door way. The pair started in shock. Hermione blushed, the same colour as Draco's underwear.

"When we invited you over it wasn't for a porn show, Draco." Theo complained.

"Why is Draco wearing Gryffindor underwear?" A third voice asked, Theo and Blaise looked at it then up at the two guilty face.

"Good question, why are you wearing them Draco?" Theo asked.

"Crap, forgot Potter was here." Draco grumbled.

"Harry's here?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione." He said as Blaise let him properly in to the room. She blushed harder. Draco suddenly punched Blaise in the face. He when down.

"OWW!" He held his hand over his nose. "What the hell!" He yelled.

"That's for touching my wife's breast." He growled pulling her to his chest. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"You told him!" Blaise mumbled holding his nose.

"It sort of slipped out, he was asking me questions and doing wonderful thinks to my neck…" She giggled like a school girl as Draco smirked more.

"So you didn't think to tell him, you already punched me!"

"Sorry, I got very distracted by him reclaiming what's his." Draco growled in triumph before kissing her breasts again, she let out a soft mew of enjoyment.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry yelled suddenly, they all looked at him. "Why are you wearing green knickers?"

"Why are you looking?" Draco snapped back.

"I'm wearing them for the same reason Draco's wearing red boxers." She gave Draco a cheeky smile.

"Hoping I'll rip them off with my teeth again love?" He purred.

"I remember you very much enjoying me doing the same back to you."

"Oh that's gross!"

"Too much information!"

"Perverts!" All three of the boys yelled at once. Hermione giggled.

"Then why don't you leave us pervert's be?" Hermione cooned in to Draco's chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He chuckled and she could feel it rumbling through his chest.

"What did you do to her Draco?" Harry asked in shock.

"I introduced her to wonderful sex Potter." He said flashing him a very suggestive smile and waggled his eyebrows. Harry gagged.

"I used to hate you, and I now remember why."

"Do you remember the Library at Hogwarts Draco?" Hermione asked. The other three boy's head's snapped down to her.

"Oh I remember that time." He smirked. "Who would have guessed book worm Granger would be so naughty up against a bookshelf." The other's mouths had fallen open.

"I don't need that image in my head!" Harry yelped.

"Who's the pervert now Potter?" Theo and Blaise laughed.

"Are you seriously telling us you two got nasty in the library?" Draco nodded.

"Halloween wasn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yep, we got locked in."

"But you hated each other!" Harry spluttered.

"Harry, I never once claimed to hate him." Hermione said. "An immature pain in my arse…"

"Hey!" Draco protested and nipped her backside.

"OW!" She sent him a dirty look.

"Sorry love." He began rubbing it better.

"But I never said I hated him that was you and Ron." Harry nodded.

"So when we found you in the common room after Halloween…"

"I'd just got in."

"So that's why you looked very smug and rumpled." Hermione nodded. "So that's what Ginny meant by you've had a good night?"

"Yep."

"Did she know with whom?"

"Yep, she was so shocked and didn't believe me until Draco walked past later that day and said…"

"I had a wonderful night, Granger. Who knew you were full of such surprises, I'll make sure to see you again some time." Draco said. Theo and Blaise's mouths were hanging open, Hermione giggled.

"How about we go back to yours Draco, were we won't have an audience?" He grinned.

"You really are the smartest witch of your age." And with one loud crack the pair vanished.


End file.
